Love's Passion
by tkdgirl5551
Summary: hello people . Sorry I havent wrote another part to my other fic but I'll will be up sometime soon . Anywazs .. This fic is called Love's Passion . Sora and Tai fall in love right when another prohecy is unfolding . Can there love stand the encounter of w
1. Dancing flower pedals

Love's Passion  
  
*********************************************************  
  
IMPORTANT : Hi peps . I'm really sorry about Power of the Elements . I am going to put up the next part in a couple of days . This is a new fic that I decieded to make since I couldn't sleep at 11:30 in the morning . Its a Sora fic , so all people that like Sora and Tai will love this I promise you . So enough talking and here is the fic !  
  
*********************************************************  
  
It was a typical day at Japan . The spring time seem to a time of love as cherry blossoms bloomed as the sun was on the horizon . The colors of the sky was a mix of orange and light blue as the night seem to fit in . Two teenagers were walking through the park hand in hand . They were a perfect couple and everyone thought so . They sat on a bench as they watched the view of the lake as the sun went down , a perfect place for a date . One big haired boy sat next to a amburn or brown hair girl .   
"Tai .. this is so romantic . I wish we could stay like this forever . Its just I never felt this way about a person before . I'm in love with you and nothing will ever change my feelings for you . Promise me that nothing will ever come between us . " Sora said as she stared across the lake . Tai stared at her beatiful eyes .' Man is she beautiful ' he thought .   
"I promise ."Tai said as he smiled . Sora left her gaze and stared at Tai .   
  
The started to get closer as they moved in for a kiss . You could see the sun go down as the two love birds kissed passionatly .It was magical . Something no one can take away from the lovers .... love . The parted as they start to stare at each others eyes again until Sora broke it .   
"I better go home . Mom is probably wondering where we are . "Sora said as she got up . Tai stood up with her .   
"I'll walk you to you house . " Tai said as they again held hands and walked through the shower of cherry blossom pedals . Sora couldn't believe how beautiful it looked . She was also happy that the one guy that she liked and was best friends with actually feels the same way . It was like a Endless walze ...or an endless dream ...  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Tai and Sora apprached Sora's house as her mother greeted them . She was haapy that her daughter had a resposible young man for her boyfriend . It worked out pretty well . She knew that they loved each other and didn't want to come between them .   
"So were have you love birds been today ?"Her mom said as Sora walked in the door with Tai . Sora explained everything that happened in full details .  
"It was so romantic ."Sora said as she got Tai and herself a soda.   
"Do you want to stay for dinner Tai ?"Sora's Mom said . Tai smiled .   
"Sorry Mrs. Takenouchi . My Mom said thats she cooked dinner already .   
Sorry Sora . So I'll see you tommorrow ."With that Tai left .   
*I wonder if this relationship can really last . I guess I have to find out . *Sora thought to herself as she sat down at the table .   
  
***************************************************************  
  
A dark figure in a cape was shown on a throne . A digimon of some sort came out of the darkness.   
"Master . Is it time for us to attack the digidestined . We mind as well because with them in the digital world and the real world we will never be able to capture them . "Said Twistmon . It was a digimon that looked like many digimon combine togather . It was really ugly .   
"Mine as well . Lets just say another prophecy will begin ..." said the dark figure . "This time nothing will escape .."  
  
***************************************************************  
  
The sky in Japan started to change from sky blue to the darkness of night .   
The wind that was once soft and gentle was now bruatal and voilent . The weather was going crazy and the first one to notice this action as another prohecy were the digidestined .(old and new .). What they dont know is , is that this time they might not survive the encounter ........  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Sorry this fic is so short . But since I dont want to make people get mad at me I mind as well write something . So here is the first part of another long fic . Just to tell you ahead of time .. I might start righting real long story when its after 6/16/01 ...Just to tell everyone .  
Well see ya in the next chapter ...   
Luv Tkdgirl555  



	2. Dark Prophecy

Love's Passion   
  
*********************************************************  
Hello people . Here is another part of Love's Passion . This is a fic   
that revolves around my favorite character ..Sora .. Now let me stop talking and on with the fic .  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Sora was the first one to notice the biggest change . Everytime they turn a corner she see translucents figures of digimon behind crowds of people and behind other things .   
"This may sound wierd to you but I think that another prohecy is going to start . "Sora said as she stared at the darkening sky. "And if I am right , we might meet the digimon that caused this . " As she said this a digimon appeared in front of them . It was the same digimon that was sitting on the throne before . His cape wavered in the wind . He had a slight grin or smile on his face .   
"Nice introducion , guardian of love .And as always , you are right . "He said as he starts to laugh . "My name is Darkomon ,and dont you forget it . You digidestined is going to go through a adventure you will never forget . I'm not saying you are going to live through it but you'll have memories ."  
He turned to face everyone of the digidestined face as they saw the pure venom of their looks .   
  
"You wont be able to stop me this time . Even though you are older and more experience doesn't mean that you are going to defeat me . All the evil digimon that you fought so far are just amauters. "He said with proud expression ."I will return when you least expect it . Remember that . Another prophecy will begin and nothing in this planet and the digital world will survive. "At that he vanished into the great beyond and the sky return to normal . It was a really strange moment.  
"Now thats what you call magic . " Davis said ."He was one wierd guy though . I cant believe he could do that . "  
"Well , sees what you know ." Kari muttered under her breath as she rolled her eyes . "It's going to be one big adventure ."   
  
***************************************************************  
  
*The next day *  
  
All the digidestined , the old and new, decieded if they are going to beat this evil they would have to go back to the digital world . They brought all they can with them just incase they wont be coming back home for a long time . As we all know Davis and Tai brought refigerators as backpacks . Everyone stared at them .  
"What ?!" They both said at once . Sora just nodded as the rest of the digidestined sweatdropped .  
"Can you bring anymore food . You might have enough food to feed the American Army . "Sora said as she told Yolie to open a portal to the digital world . As the portal opened , all of the digidestined jumped in . One by One .All of the digidestined end up landing right on top of each other as they made it through the portal . Joe was on the bottom .  
"Would all of you get off of me before I get a broken back . Jeez . We have tell Genaii about this sort of transportation . "He said as the others slowly got off of him . They all muttered ' sorry Joe ' as they got to their feet .   
  
***************************************************************  
  
*At Darkomon's Castle *  
  
"So those digidestined dare defy me . I will make sure they will get a welcome party ."Darkomon said as he slowly vanished into the shadows.   
  
***************************************************************  
  
*In the other part of the digital world *  
  
"What are we going to do ?!"Mimi said as they all start walking . Sora who was next to her had the same question. She thought for a moment as a idea came to mind .   
"Well . You know 4 years ago when we had to fight the dark masters , they had a castle of some sort but since the digital world was falling apart we were never able to destroy it in time . Maybe Darkomon or whatever that thing is called took over their place and claimed it as his own . "Sora explained as the others agreed to the idea .   
"Let have a look at the castle then . "Tai and Matt said as they started to lead the group towards the castle .   
  
Izzy brought his computer so that they can use the make of the digital world on it .   
"It shows a castle a mile from here admitting large amounts of negative energy . Maybe that's it . "Izzy said as he lead them in that direction .   
  
After 5 minutes they saw 5 evil digimon (they are called ningamons)heading their way . They knew that the digidestined were coming and attacked them .   
"So you are the almighty digidestined that we heard about . Lets see how good you are then shall we . "A ningamon said .The digidestined started to get scared because they knew that they didn't have any digimon by their side to help them . All they can think about is doom .   
  
"Let get going then shall we . " Sora said to the rest of the group . But she slowly regret what she just said . The ningamon are fast and cant be taken down easily . Maybe if they believe , their crest power can help them out .   
  
But then again , what if the crest wont work for them and they end up getting captured by the dark side...........  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Hope this is a good part to the fic . I cant help but wonder . I hope you like it . Thanks to all the people that review my other fics . I love your support in making this and the other fics possible . Hope to make another part to Power of the Elements soon . So please be patient . Like I said I may be able to write alot more after 6-16-01 . Them I will have alot of time to write and more time to make all readers out there happy . Hope to write soon ....  
  
Luv ,   
Tkdgirl555  
(a.k.a. Michelle C. )  



End file.
